Beyond
by Bluesoni
Summary: Sophie flees for her life on the back of a winged horse that takes her across time and space. There she meets a young man that can control water in any form. He has a secret, will Sophie find out what it is? This rated M for lemons and language. And bossy animals.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond

Chapter 1 ~Gateway~

"Wake up Sophie, wake up Baby." "Momma what's wrong?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, " we have to hurry, they're coming." " They ?" "The Strikers, one of the villagers escaped to warn us. They are questioning everyone, and killing them when they won't tell them where we are." Throwing the blankets aside, Sophie races to her wardrobe to get dressed. Outside the thunder rolled through the skies.

"Sophie is Lily still here?" her mom asks. " We where supposed to go riding in the morning." " Momma, where's Boot's at?" Down here squirt," looking around her room Sophie her little friend by the door. "Sophie don't forget shoes." called her mother. "Yes ma'am." Digging in the bottom of her wardrobe she pulls outand slips on her soft soled shoes. Her mother hands her a large bag. "Momma, what's in here?"Gold, honey, you're going to need it." Lightning crashed outside the window illumiating the whole room. her mother was pale as a ghost. "Momma you're coming with me right?" Sophie's motherturned away while evading "We must hurry."

Racing out of her room the hallway was cold and a damp chill hung in the air. Dark shadows reached out with an ominous embrase as if to drag her into thier shadowy depths. As they reached the stabels, they could hear men shouting frantically as lightning cracked the sky and thunder shook the ground beneath thier feet. "Lily!" shouted her mother."M'lady what do wish of me?" I'm going to open a gate, and I want you to escort Sophie through it. "Momma," asks plaintively," What about you?" Her mother, with a faked calmness, replies "I have to stay behind to stall them." At that moment, as if with crystal clarity, Sophie felt she would never lay eyes on the woman who gave her life again. Sophie's mother raises her hand to cup her daughter's cheek as Sophie nuzzles her hand with tears in her eyes, a silent goodbye passing through the bond of a laborous love.

"Always remember Sophie I love you and I will always find pride in the path your life will take. Now Go!"

Climbing up on Lily's back, Lily inquires to Sophie "Are you ready my mistress?" Sophie wanted to shout No! with all her bring."Take wing now Lily!" cried Sophie's mother. Throwing her hands into the air, she chanted. White lightning splits the air before thier very faces, as Sophie gazes backwards a last time, a blue light envelopes and slams into her mother and she collapes to the ground unmoving. A scream ripped its way past her vocal cords "Noooooo, Momma, Momma! Take me back NOW LILY!" she cried. " I am very sorry Mistress, but this was your mother's wish and gift that you find a safe journey through life, even as her's came to a close to guarantee it to be so." Clutching Lily's mane as wind brushed her tears into the unfathomable and seemingly heartless void of life, Lily told her to tighten her grip and prepare to be sucked as if into oblivion. Stars sailed past in the night sky no longer stationary but as if comets in no paticular pattern.

**Sophie: Why did you have to kill off my mom?**

**Bluesoni: Sorry Sophie, it had to done.**

**Sophie: You're so mean.**

**Bluesoni: Yes I know. But you still have Boots.**

**Sophie: All he does is give me attiude.**

**Boots: Hey! I heard that puss.**

**Next chapter is a whole new world they land in. Have you figured out what Boots is? Review and see you next time. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Forest

**Boots: Hey, Soni are you going to give me more action this time?**

**Bluesoni: I was thinking about it. Are you going to whine if I don't?**

**Boots: I don't whine.**

**Sophie: Don't lie Boots!**

**Boot: Shut up puss!**

**Wow, they like to argue alot, huh? Hope you enjoy.:D**

**Chapter 2 ****~ The Dark Forest~**

**"**Sophie, Sophie you must awaken!" Lily said softly but urgently. "H'm...what...what is it Lily?" Sophie replied in a sleep addled tone. "I was having a horrible dream. Wait if you're here ..." he voice trailed to a whisper of again-realized terror "It was all real... Oh no, she really did die. "Lily, bringing her attention back from the last night's events, says "Mistress, grab hold of yourself. You must leave here now!" Still sniffling, she gazes around her to take in her current circumstances, they were in a forest. "Where are we Lily?" Lily, also studying thier surroundings says quietly but reassuringly "I don't know my Mistress, but this place is brimming with magic. Even if they track your travels, you're well shielded from unwelcome eyes here. I have to leave you now, traveling through the gate at such a riptide speed took much away from me. "I'm sorry my Mistress. "Sophie, taking all of what Lily had said, "I'm sorry." Blowing out a small sigh Sophie finally replied, "It's okay Lily, thank you." "It was my pleasure" Lily's final remark and then she was gone. "I'm alone now..." Sophie said on a hiccup.

"What nonsense are you jabbering about young lady mine?" Looking down she catches sight of the sarcastic remark's owner, Boots, rubbing against her legs. "I'd quite forgotten I brought you along actually Boots. A hmph noise followed as he plopped unceremoniously on her feet. Leaning down Sophie picks him up, an absent scratch behind the ears as he begins to direct her and cocks his head about "A little to the right...ah yes...right there's the spot." Sophie attempted a smile in her "new life" as she asked Boots, "Do you forgive me now?" He half purred "I guess, at least it's not pouring buckets now." Sophie inquired of her companion "Boots which way do we point our feet now?" Jumping down, Boots' tail twitched out of rhythm "Yum...I can smell fish, that way smells right." Sophie with a quirk of her brow, "That way sure looks awfully dark Boots."

Boots, with a cat-like smile ask "Are you a mouse or a woman?" The forest was dark and the trees so thick some of the roots appeared as if snakes had slithered under the ground and still resided there. "Sophie, stop being a puss." With a cross look she huffed out, "Alright, I'm going." Boots jumps up to her shoulder and settles in for a comfortable ride around her neck. A rustle made the bushes behind the quiver almost as if a cold chill had tickled the branches that made her quicken her pace "Nope , no Sophie's snacks today." She raced through the trees, branches almost snatching at her clothes as she ran. Sophie stumbled over some roots but never broke her stride. All around red eyes peered out of the shadows and strange noises surrounded them. "Sophie stop!" shouted Boots, breaking through the developing wave of fear.

Sophie stopped and fell to her knees, breathing in and out in deep heaving gasps. "Why...did...you...make...me...stop...?" she gasps while vainly to catch her breath in an instant. "I had to stop you Sophie, you were panicking too much and the ride was getting a little too lopsided." Boots inserted perfectly calmly. "You think?!" Sophie added, "I just had the life scared right out of me." Boots snickered and says "Well, Smart-Pants, I thought you might like this little kernel of knowledge, "he draws out the next bit leaving her tapping her foot in suspense. "There's a town waiting over the next hill." With a glare Sophie says, "Oh." Boots gives her a once over, "You may want to sort your hair out a bit, you look like a witch in a winter blizzard." Sophie, with a look of worry asks, " I can't look that bad...do I?" Boots' with a angelic smile begins to tell her exactly how "good" she looks after her mad dash, "Well you have leaves and twigs in your hair and your face looks like a baboon's arse." Totally in a female fluster now she grumps at Boots, "Well don't just sit there and purr, HELP ME!" After picking her hair clean with a few ouches elicited by Boots' "help", she finger combs it to make it more suitable. "How do I look now, master critic?" Sophie asks so sweetly. "Better oddly enough. Now food beckons, let's go." Sophie curls her lip in a very faked half snarl "You're always dying of starvation you poor kitty." Boots, replying with honesty says "I am a growing kitty," with Sophie's undertone of "_Yeah in your belly"_ to finish his statement. As is a cat's nature his claws subletly run out and clamp into her shoulder "You'll pay for that Miss Priss." Sophie cringes " Ow, that hurts! i was kidding! Sheesh!" and he finishes out under his breath "_I'm not fat I'm just sassy."_

Sophie having to antagonize him further or course, "Definitely not, it's that overflowing gas tank of love and fish-sense..." she giggled. "Brat..." a last mumble from Boots. She was still giggling intermittently when they crested the hill and began to descend.

**Boots: Soni, Sophie is picking on me!**

**Bluesoni: Boots I thought you didn't whine.**

**Sophie: Yeah, whiny butt.**

**Boots: Fine i'm going to my corner now. You're both soo me to me. :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Fairy City

Sophie: Boots come out.

Boots: NO!

Bluesoni: Well i guess you don't want none of this salmon, Sophie got you. We can feed it to Saber instead.

Boots: No! Wait! I want it!

**Chapter 3 ~Fairy City~**

A bright, shining city sat below them. "Oh my its so pretty Boots Nothing like home here." Making her way down the hill, she could see lights lining the streets and people going about a busy night. Some were singing, some were doing tricks for others' entertainment. It was all so lively! At home if you had any sort of magical affinity you had to hide it. Everyone hid in fear at night, because the Strikers would come and drain. Sophie mused all this to herself as she walked. "My poor mother, if only I were stronger I could have saved her outright or stood deside her and fought together." As if reading her mind Boots, whom she thought had dozed off, said "Don't beat yourself up, she may yet live. We will find a way to save her, if that is possible."

Sophie sniffed once and says softly "I hope so Boots," hoarseness from the tears clouding her throat. Clearing it she says " Let's see what we can procure in the way of food and shelter, Boots, maybe fish?" Instructing Boots to stay and look inanimate, she says, "The Inns may not welcome animals of the live variety." Boots snorts, "How degrading, I'm so much more dashing than a mere neck warmer." Sophie, continuing quietly, "Don't be that way, I want you near me now Boots." He sighs beleagueredly, "Fine but there best be some top of the market fish in this deal for tonight." She lays a hand on his head, slightly pushing it down as if straightening a scarf in the wind, "Nowput your head down before you're seen." Approahing an elder woman, she asks timidly "What is the name of the city, please?" The elder lady took a close gaze at the young woman before her, Why you must be new to the area...?" Sophie nearly mumbled "Well...yes...very new..." Inclining her head as if hard of hearing, she asked "What was that child?" Straightening slightly Sophie speacks up, "Oh ...nothing ma'am."

The elder woman smiles and says "Well, let me roll out the carpet and say welcome to Fairy City." Sophie ponders aloud "Why was it named that?" Pointing upward the woman says, "Look up there to the mountains child, do you see those flashing lights?" Sophie looked int eh direction indicated and asked "Aren't those fireflies?" The lady replies kindly "Why yes, they are. You are very smart, dear one." Continuing on, the lady says "Back whenthe city was built, the people thought the lights were fairies offering thier blessing on the construction thereof. And therefore the city was named to honor them." Sophie nodded and thanked her but one more query for the kind lady. Interrupting the chain of thought the woman told Sophie that it was no trouble. "Well then, couldyou point me to Inn that serves food nearby?" Pondering, the elder said "Let me see, there is a nice one on Orange Lane. It's not to far from here. Go straight 3 blocks then make a right and you should come right on it." Sophie smiles and says Thank you very much ma'am!" and off she sprinted. "Wait!" the woman tried, but Sophie was already long gone. She planned to warn her about the local thugs prowling the streets,..."Oh dear, I hope she will be alright."

**Boots: Soni, How could you reduce me to a neck warmer?**

**Bluesoni: How else are you going to get into a Inn? Besides you got a free ride.**

**Old Woman: I could totally tell you was a cat.**

**Sophie: I guess our cover was blown, Boots you suck as a neck warmer.**

**Boots: Sophieee! i'm going back to my corner. ~sniffle~**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but, Sophie and Boots gets into all kinds of trouble next chapter. Cyea.**


	4. Chapter 4 Wrong Turn

**Wrong Turn**

**Chapter 4**

Pss, Sophie, I think that old woman was trying to warn you, before you took off. "It'll be fine." she told her feline compainon. They finially made it to the third block. Now, "Which way did she say to go?" she asked Boots. "I think it was left." said Boots. "Okay, left it is then." Sophie whispered. "Just be careful, Sophie. No telling what we could run into." Boots replied with uneass. "Boots, you worry to much." Sophie chided. "And you don't worry enough, brat of mine." Boots scoffed at her.

The farther they went down the street, the farther the lights was from each other. The shadows grew thicker with each step, leaving Sophie and Boots unsettled. "We should of been there by now Boots." said Sophie with a shaky voice. "I think we should of went right instead." Boots inserted with perfectly calmly. Before Sophie could erupted, Boots hushed her. "Do you hear that Sophie?" as he cock his ears. "Yes, someone is walking really fast toward us." she repied. "Start walking Sophie, we should be there soon." urged Boots. They passed another dark and sinster looking ally when a hand reaches out, grabing Sophie by her hair dragging her into the darkness. Letting out a loud hiss, Boots slashes with his razor sharp claws, at the mans face, ripping four deep grooves, down his eye and cheek. The man falls backwards howling in pain. As Boots jumps back onto Sophie's shoulders. "What the hell!?" the man says as he wipes the blood from his face. At that moment, two other men ran into the ally. The men smelled horrible and like stale booze.

The man on the ground stood up wiping his bloody hand on his pants, he pulls along dagger out, along with one of the other men. The last man held a club. "Lookie what we have here guys." the man with the club sneered. "A little girl and her cat." he spat. Boots leaps at the man, before he could reach him, the man slams the club into Boots, knocking him into the wall. Boots crumbles to the ground, unmoving.

"NO!" screams Sophie. In a bind rage, she punches the man, who hurt her Boots. Knocking him on his ass. The other two stood, laughing at their friend, laying on the ground slightly dazed from the unexpected attack. "Are you going to let a little girl like that hit you Bart?" said the man still chuckling. Brat was enraged at bing teased by his friends. Jumping up, he backhands Sophie to the ground. Brats stradles her while trying to grab her hands. Sophie slaps and bites him off her. "Get over here you two and help me!" Brats yells at the two idoits. She's a wild one. Rushing over they each take and arm pilling her to the ground. Bart rips her blouse spilling forth her lush breast. Reliesing what was about to happen, Sophie renewed her efforts to get loose.

Sophie screams "HELP ME!" Bart slaps her hard but, Sophie keeps scream for help. Bart punches her this time and the world goes black.

"Hey Bart, hurry up shes out cold, you hit her to hard." one of them men said. "I like it when they beg me to stop." said the same man. "We can wake her up after I get done." said Brat impatantily. "HEY"! "What the hell do you think your doing to that girl?" asked the stranger. "None of your damn business, now get out of here, before we cut you up." yelled Bart. Maybe not but, she didn't ask for this. Now, I'll give you to the count of 3 to get out of here." said the stranger. One, the three goons, rushed him. Ice spears shoots from the ground stopping the three in thier tracks.

"What the Fuck was that? Wait you're not that guy?" Bart asked shaking from the near miss of the ice shards. "Does it really matter scumbag?" the man asked. Two... Oh no, hey ...we need to get out of here now, no piece of ass is worth dying over. The 3 goons high tailed it out of there, as if the hounds of hell were chacing them.

Ryou slowly walksover to the young woman laying on the ground. He gently sits her. Suddenly, her eyes fly open andshe gasps "Let me go!". "Shhh, your safe now." said a gentle voice. Something in his voice smoothed her raw nerves. "Wait!" "Where's Boots!? she asked franticly. "Who is that?" the man questioned. My cat, he tried to save me as her faded out. Looking around, Ryou spots her cat, crumbled by the wall. Scooping the girl up, he walks over to the cat, it was still alive. It was really banged upthe battered cat andgirl he wondered what he was getting himself into, as he took them home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boots: Damn, Soni, a club really that hurt. You hate me don't you?**

**Soni: Noooo, I Iove you. XD**

**Sophie: Don't lie Soni, " You like smacking him around."**

**Soni: Well just a little.~evil laughter~ **

**Boots: See I told you!**

**Soni: It's pay back you sprayed my chair, lucky I'm not taking you to the vet to get snip, snipped.**

**Boots: I'm SORRY! Please don't cut off my nuts.**

**Chapter 5 Body Guard**

Blinking her eyes open, she awakes to the smell of fresh baked bread and shouting. An older woman rushes to her side. "Oh good you're awake now, dear." she says in a sweet grandmotherly voice. "Stay right there, and I'll fetch you a drink." as she rushes out the room. Trying to sit up, Sophie is confussed how she came to be in this room. The haze in head begans to clear. "OH MY GODS! BOOTS!" Sophie gasps out. "Your little friends is okay, he is at your feet young one." the old woman tells her. "Poor dear, you had a horrible ordeal. Here take a drink" the older woman offers her a glass of water. Taking the glass from her, Sophie takes a sip of the cool water. The cool liquid soothed her parched throat."I-I remember you." "You gave us directions." Sophie rasps out. "Yes, thats right." "Let me interduce myself I'm Grams Ivy. And you are dear?" she asks.

I'm Sophie Greenwood ma'am and my cat's name is Lucky Boots. He sure does live up to his name. Poor thing was lucky nothing was broken. "Ma'am, Who saved us?" Sophie asks plaintively. "That was Ryou, I sent him to find you, to make sure you made it to the Inn." Grams replied. "Looks like you made a wrong turn young lady. If I was just a little faster at warning you." Grams told her sadly. No you mustn't feel bad Grams, if I had waited a little longer, instead of running off..." Sophie rushed out.

It's just been a really horrid night, even before I got to town. "BANG", "CRASH" RYOU YOUR DEAD! W-What was that Grams? Sophie asked sounding frighted. "Hmm, sounds like the boys are fighting again." she calmly replies. "Nevermind them dear, tell me what happen to you?" she asks kindly. Suddenly feeling overwhemled, Sophie starts to cry. Grams pulls Sophie into her fragile , but strong arms and lets her cry her eyes out. "Slowing to sniffles," "I-I'm sorry Grams." Sophie says while her nose still dripped. "It's okay, are you feeling better now?" Grams asked sweetly. "A little." she replies. Are you ready to tell me your story now, dear? Grams inquierd. Not sure what to say, Sophie stares at the older woman. Something about the woman seemed familier somehow, deciding to trust her, she begans her stroy.

I"m not from around here, as you guessed earlier. I'm not even from this world. In my world this is very little magic. But every so often there are some who have magic. Sophie pauses, wiping at her slightly dripping nose. "Go on, dear." Grams urges her. Taking a deap breath. She begans to tell Grams about the Strikers, who would steal and kill people for thier magic and life energy. My mother was really powerful, she sent me here to hide. "Why do they want you so badly, child?" Grams asks with a worried frown. My mother called my magic, "summoning magic." I can summon anything to me, be it a inanimate object, person or animal, and anything from my imagination . "Oh my child, that is differnent." Grams injected.

"CRASH." "BANG." Some dust floated down from the ceiling, with the last crash. "RIN, YOUR GOING TO DIE NOW!" someone shouted. "Ignore them, Sophie." Grams smiled a bit mischievously at her and winked. "Ouch, ouch, GRAMS!" they both shouted. "Grams, stop hitting us!" yelled the young men. "Did you do something to them, Grams?" Sophie asked eyes widening. Chuckling at the wide eyed girl Grams says "Yes, I hit them with a psyhic punch." "I'm not as good as I used to be." she replied grinning angelicly. "That is so neat!" Sophie happily replied. "Sophie, can you show me your magic?" Grams asked. "What would you like me to summons?" Sophie asked timidly. "Do you see the picture on the wall behind me, of the blue haired boy?" inquired Grams. "Yes Grams, the one that has the silvery eyes." Sophie wondered aloud. "Yes, that's the one." replied Grams smiling a knowing smile.

Sophie puts both of her hands out to the side of her, over the edge of the bed. A bright golden circle appears on the floor. In the other end of the house, they hear, " WHAT THE..." the scream was suddenly cut off. Then before Grams very eyes, Ryou sat before them. Glancing around and looking confussed Ryou asks "Umm...Grams...that is...how the hell did I get in here!" "Ryou! Mind your manners boy!" Grams yells at him. Ignoring him, Grams turns back to Sophie. "I can see now why, they would want your powers." Grams frowned slightly. Grams, you didn't answer me!" Ryou says between clenched teeth.

"Sophie, meet Ryou. Say hello, Ryou." Grams told them. "Hi...Now can someone tell me what's going on!" roared Ryou. "Ryou, you are going to be Sophie's body guard." Grams smirked. "Why do I have to do it?" he complained. "Excuse us for a moment, Sophie." Grams sighed deaply. Grabbing Ryou by his left ear she dragged him out the door shutting it firmly behind them.

**Boots: What's up with you, Soni? I wasn't even in that one.**

**Soni: Snip..Snip.**

**Boots: ~cries~ Sorry, Sorry I won't say another word.**

**Sophie: ~Falls on floor laughing her ass off~**

**Like it, please reveiw.**


End file.
